Musings
by Moonpath-wolf
Summary: Just some of Genma's thoughts... beware there is yaoi in this to


**Moonwolf:** I have nothing to say O.o

**Kakashi**:…how about telling them that you wrote Genma musing on different things/ people ?

**Moonwolf**: oooh yeah! that's whats this is about

* * *

**Musing**

Iruka's smiles could sometimes be like a sword wrapped in a cotton sheath, Genma mused to himself as he lunged on the couch. At times it was soft, understanding, friendly and most of all…open. But then there was those times his smile would turn deadly, sharp and bitter… like on missions that turned bad or if the small chuunin would have to kill.

It was a smile none of his current students would see until they turned former ones…then they often saw it when teamed up with the chuunin. Genma to often saw it but he had also seen the sugary sweet ones that he gave to his students when they were being good. Then there was the smile reserved for the special people in Iruka's life, the joyful smile that he gave away when he saw Naruto even if he complained when the blond ate out his wallet. There was the angry smile that was given when Iruka was forcing himself to be polite…this smile often meant that Iruka was on the edge of breaking and tearing someone apart.

Genma smirked to himself as the chestnut haired man slid into the special jounin's lap and wrapped his arms around Genma's neck, he preferred this smile. This seductive tilt of the lips that was under lust darken brown eyes that almost seemed black to a point. 'Yes' Genma thought as he put his hands on Iruka's hip and pulled him closer, covering those smiling lips with his own hungry ones, this was the smile he liked the best because it lead to other things

--

When people looked at Uzumaki Naruto they would see the sun. The cheery yellow/orange ball that hung high over them and always rose after it had fallen, just as strong and bright. Giving life and hope to the things around it, plants, animals and humans. Giving heat in the cold winter winds and light on the difficult paths that one had to cross, always keeping someone's mood up after it had fallen in the dark.

Then when they looked at Hatake Kakashi they could see the moon. Cold white and silver, always right out of their reach yet always helping, leading them on the right way though the night with its shining light. Showing the hidden dangers that lurked around them and keeping the spirits up in the dark hours. Yet at the same time so cold to everyone…distance even to his fellows, the stars.

When Genma looked at them, walking side by side as their hands barely brushed each other he couldn't have agreed less. They might have the colouring to fit but to Genma…to Genma they were a small flame and frozen wood. Naruto was the flame that needed care to grow and become a roaring inferno instead of the small candle flame and Kakashi needed to defrost, become warm instead of freezing. And then the fire and wood would become the biggest asset of a village that was in the process of falling together. It would be interesting to see if the cold wood would choke the flame or if the flame would devourer the wood.

Regardless, Genma smirked as a gloved hand caught a tan one and held on, both ignoring that they were holding each others hand. Regardless it did not seem like either thing would happen anytime soon. 'No' Genma lent back in his chair, flickering the senbon in his mouth as the tan hand gave a small squeeze 'not anytime soon' he chuckled as he ignored a questioning looking Raidou

--

Genma guessed that being a shinobi was like being a well honed machine… you always had to be ready to give it your all and be perfect. And a perfect shinobi was one without emotions they said, like Sai had been. But they forgot about the people that protected this village, Konoha because of their emotions.

Great people, great shinobi's…great leaders. The first Hokage, founder along with the second Hokage, his brother, ruled Konoha with greatness and protected it to his own death because he loved the villages and its people.

Then there was the second Hokage…he to had given his life willingly to protect Konoha, having no regards for his own life as he shielded his home, the home of his people, his brethren.

Then there was the fourth Hokage… he went as far as sending his own soul to the death god's stomach, spending eternity there when he surly earned heaven instead. Sealing the Kyuubi and condemning himself willingly just so Konoha could stand another day, grow new spirits to the will of fire that Konoha possessed. A great leader to those who followed him.

Then there was the third Hokage… he to condemned his soul to save Konoha. It might not have been totally successful but this was what the third had been willing to do for his home. He had been a good leader to and he had been deeply missed even as the fifth took the place after him.

The fifth to was a very emotional person and a great leader. Yes… Genma could really believe that Naruto would become Hokage as he laughed loudly, dodging the Hoakge's fists. If this was how the defect shinobi's were…then Genma wouldn't want to be a perfect one.


End file.
